railwayseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Adventure!
The Great Adventure! is a upcoming special, It is going to air in cinemas from July the 19th to July the 22nd this year and will air on DVD on July the 31st this year. Plot It's a buzzing summer on Sodor, all the engines are working hard, but with the extra workload, Sir Topham Hatt decides to bring in another engine, called King George. Thomas immediately dislikes King George, but the others welcome him warmly. King George is tested on Thomas' branch line, making him feel jealous, and he goes off and sulks in the sheds. However, he discovers an old track round the back of the Sheds. He follows it through a forest and soon finds an old forgotten part of the island. After a little bit of searching, he finds out that it is Tidmouth Quarry, where the Coffee Pots once worked. It had been the main quarry on Sodor whilst Tidmouth had been the big station, before it was moved to Knapford. Excited to show that he has found something greater than King George, Thomas hurries back to his friends. But when he arrives, King George is busy talking to the others, making Thomas even more jealous. However, a historian visiting Sodor confirms to Thomas that there was Tidmouth Quarry. At first, howver, Thomas' friends think he is making it up, but after Thomas shows Percy and James, the others start to believe him as well, and when Thomas goes to Brendam Docks he sees Salty and then coming round the corner is Colin, a kind 1930s crane arm lorry with Blue Livery and is keen to help with the work. Everybody wants to help restore it, including the Fat Controller. But King George dislikes the idea, and tells Sir Topham he wont be helping out with the quarry, this makes him unpopular, pleasing Thomas. But after Sir Topham Hatt goes on holiday, the Reverend W. Awdry arrives to work as controller for a while, and brings an Australian engine (Cuthbert) and a 0-6-0 LMS tank engine (Jenny) with him. Cuthbert, is shown around by King George, and soon the two are planning to plot the quarries closure at once, with the help of Diesel, witch Diesel is not helping them becouse he has only joined in to tell his friends about the engines and one of his friends, Diesel 10, who wants to destroy all steam engines, plans to go to Sodor, this causes disaster to strike at the quarry. Thomas is determined to keep everything going, when he discovers an old mine. Inside, is something very special, that suddenly reveals why King George hates the quarry so much. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * King George * Cuthbert * Diesel 10 * Rocky * Jenny * Colin * Coffee Pots * Salty * Wilbert * Diesel * Mavis * Wilbert Awdry * Sir Robert Norramby * Sir Topham Hatt ll * Douglas (does not speak) * Oliver (cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Sheffield (cameo) Henry and Cranky are likely to appear. Locations * Thomas' Branch Line * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Quarry * Brendam Docks * Brendam Sheds * Suddery Yards * Barrow-in-Furness * Cronk Viaduct * Cronk Station Due to the Barrow-in-Furness appearence, Vicarstown is likely to appear. Gallery File:TheGreatAdventure!2.png File:TheGreatAdventure!3.png File:TheGreatAdventure!4.png|Diesel 10 chases King George, whilst James and Cuthbert follow behind File:TheGreatAdventure!5.png|Thomas derails on the Viaduct! TheGreatAdventure!6.png Category:Specials Category:TBA